


Relectura

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Remix Fest [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon tiene puntos débiles, y tú los conoces todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relectura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> En respuesta a [esta prompt](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html?thread=200432#t200432).

La mitad del tiempo lo pasas pensando en modos en los que podrías detenerle, si quisieras. No en un cuerpo a cuerpo, nunca en un cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero Kon tiene puntos débiles, y tú los conoces todos. Conoces los de todo el equipo. No sabes de qué sirven cuando ya le has visto morir, cuando alguien más ya ha explotado esos puntos antes que tú. Cuando te han hecho ver dónde están los tuyos. No estaban donde esperabas, tienes que reescribirte por completo.

Te reescribes en su piel y en su cama. Sus manos te sujetan las muñecas y hace tanto, hace tanto que no le ves, que no entierras el rostro en su nuca o te burlas de ropa. Hace tanto que entendiste todo lo que significaba aquello, cuando ya no había solución.

Ahora dejas que Kon te señale cada punto débil, uno por uno, con la punta de los dedos y de la lengua.

Todo aquello es nuevo. Nace de la urgencia y de no saber cómo reaccionar, cuando te rompes frente a él, finalmente, y te recoge los pedazos.

—Ey, Tim, Tim, Tim.

Una mano enorme en tu mandíbula y la urgencia te puede, y nunca actúas con esa urgencia. Pero te falta tiempo de averiguar a qué le sabe la boca y cómo encaja entre tus piernas. Te falta tiempo para comprobar que su corazón late y no está lleno de sangre, y si te separas sólo hay una sonrisa estúpida, una que se te cuela en los huesos y te rehace entero. El beso te sabe a salado y tienes la piel reseca. Esto parece lo único que has sacado en claro, lo único sólido que hay ahora mismo en tu vida.

Y es tan egoísta. Quererlo todo para ti, odiar a Cassie porque no fue lo suficientemente rápida, odiarte a ti mismo durante tanto tiempo. Porque no pudiste conservarle o traerle de vuelta. Porque finalmente no fuiste tú el que tuvo que destruirlo. Es egoísta, porque ahora tienes otra oportunidad, y acabarás haciéndolo. Tienes demasiadas astillas dentro, demasiadas cosas rotas que a estas alturas no tienen arreglo.

—Me gustaría —murmuras, y te quedas ahí.

Kon te besa la garganta, baja por tu clavícula y hace retumbar su voz contra tu pecho. “¿Te gustaría qué?” Te gustaría que esto hubiera pasado hace años. Te gustaría volver a ser un crío y no estar roto, porque Kon no debería tener que recoger tus pedazos así. Te gustaría no querer ( _necesitar_ ) que lo hiciera, también.

—Nada, ven aquí —sonríes, tiras de su pelo para guiarle hasta tu boca.

Es cuando te sostiene las muñecas para que no te muevas, para que te revuelvas contra él, todo piel y cicatrices. No quieres que se mueva. No quieres que te suelte en la vida.


End file.
